College OneShots
by Deserttail
Summary: A collection of one-shots that is based on the bladers going to college. What could possibly happen?


**Welcome to my random College One-shots (Or a two shot in the case of one I've written). These will be random and will generally be humerous or have pretty fluff or some angst! Mwahahaha. It is rated T just in case its needed for later on (which I believe it will be). They may be ooc along the way.**

**Anyway in this one Ray and Hilary are Christmas Shopping!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**Warnings: Uhh randomness (yay) otherwise not much**

* * *

><p>Lights and noise everywhere, people pushing past others without concern and everyone looking preoccupied with what they needed or wanted. Ray sighed, he didn't exactly like it at the shops but Christmas was coming up and his roommate had rented some horror movie. He was beginning to think his roommate got horrors out because he knew Ray didn't like them. Sighing again he could see all three of them, his roommate, a friend and Ray's girlfriend all saying goodbye as he left with his roommate's girlfriend, who didn't like those kind of movies either, to get a start on their shopping for the holiday season.<p>

"What should I get him?" came the fretting voice of his roommate's girlfriend.

Ray shrugged, "I don't know Hilary."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're his roommate and best friend?"

"You're his girlfriend," he pointed out lightly.

"I haven't been for that long, you know! You guys have been roommates since you began college a year ago and his best friend for longer than that," she growled in frustration. "Fine then, what should I get Mariah then?"

"..."

"See you don't know what to get your girlfriend and you've been going out for over 2 years now," Hilary sighed deeply.

Ray didn't respond as they wound their way through the other shoppers aimlessly, trying to think of any ideas to get anyone. He was never particularly good at finding gifts for people and couldn't help but wince as he remembered his gift for Kai last year. The Phoenix wouldn't talk to him for a whole month and everyone went quiet whenever he walked into a room. Maybe he'd just give everybody money? That was safe wasn't it?

"Doesn't he have one of those gaming systems? X- something?" She asked, obviously thinking about her boyfriend again.

"You mean an X-box 360? Don't you play that with him?"

"Sometimes, he enjoys those zombie and war games more though and though they can be fun it's not fun to be murdered over and over again," she answered, she wasn't happy when she died over and over again to the same person or thing. Whoever thought that was fun was insane, well maybe except her boyfriend... then again maybe not.

"You know he was talking to me about some game that came out recently. Call of Duty: Black Ops? Yeah I think that was it. Anyway he can't really afford to get it with the rent and with Christmas coming up so maybe you can get him that?"

Hilary's eyes lit up, "hey that's a good idea!" She paused, making people grumpily bump into her and Ray as he stopped beside her. "I think one of those kinds of shops is this way, he took me once."

They finally found the shop after walking straight past it the first time and went in to face the walls of video games. Ray shook his head. What kind of entertainment was this? He had watched other people play these games for hours on end but he had never seen the appeal himself. His light golden brown eyes scanned the shelves for the X-box 360 games and finally landed on them and managed to squeeze his way among the many others cramped into the small shop. He saw a few titles he recognised from the collection at his apartment. Halo... all of them. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 1 and 2. Fable 2. Assassin's Creed 2. Red Dead Redemption. Guitar Hero. Resistant Evil 5.

"Here it is," the triumphant call came as Hilary took an empty case off the shelf and then hesitated as she looked at the price.

"Do you have enough money to get him that?"

"I do, but it'll mean cutting down my money for the rest of you, by quite a lot," she said before glancing at Ray questioningly. "Why doesn't he have the money to buy this himself? Don't you all have your Beyblade money?"

Ray nodded, "Yeah we all do but we'd prefer that to be saved for later in life when we actually need it."

Hilary stared with wide eyes. She had never heard any of the guys caring about how they spent their money or saving for the future. Actually she didn't think they really cared about money and had simply spent it all on alcohol or gambling or something stupid.

"Hmm..." Ray's eyes were focused on another game. Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. It was new as well and quite expensive. His roommate preferred the multi-players shooters when he was around people but he loved this kind of game when he was alone or only Ray was home. Ray had seen him go through his other game like this at least 3 times. "I think I'll get him this."

Hilary took a look at it, looking up from the back of the game she was holding. "Ok so at least we can cross one person off our list then."

It took them another half an hour to get served by the staff, the line was incredibly long, and by the time they got out it was around lunch time. Why were the others watching a horror during the day Ray had no idea, he suspected they had more than one so he planned on avoiding his home for as long as possible.

Ray just got himself some sushi, a mixed plate, while Hilary got some noodles from a noodle shop. They both remained silent while they ate, more of a thoughtful silence than an awkward one. Hilary was wondering what she could possible get her best friend, Tyson. He had everything he could possible want, insisting on buying it the moment it came out, and she couldn't even think of anything the blader would want or need.

"Tyson... Tyson..." she murmured to herself softly. What could she possibly get? Tyson plays games but gets bored of them very quickly, more into actual sports where he had to do physical work. He doesn't read or watch much television so those kind of presents were pointless. A CD maybe? He listened to music while training for sports and working. "Do you think a CD for Tyson would be a good idea?"

Ray regarded Hilary for a second before shrugging. "I suppose so. I haven't really thought about Tyson yet." He took another bite of his sushi before raising an eyebrow as she walked away, most likely to actually buy whatever band she had in mind while she remembered.

He was right, she returned about 10minutes later with a new bag. When she returned, however, she didn't find Ray alone. Tyson and Max had appeared from the crowd and were talking to him. Placing the bag strategically behind her back, Hilary slid into the booth side of the table beside Ray, who shot her a quick thankful look.

"What are you two doing at the shops?" she asked the two teens.

"There's a beyblading demonstration happening at 2," grinned Tyson. "We thought we'd get some lunch first and then head over to the main stage. What are you two doing?"

"Christmas shopping," Ray answered and both younger bladers opened their eyes wide while Ray's eyes narrowed slightly. Would they always remember his present?

"Are either of you in the demonstration?" Hilary asked, trying to steer the topic away from the upcoming holiday.

"Oh yeah we both are," Tyson said proudly. Of the Bladebreakers only Tyson and Max still bladed, they were both on a team with Daichi. Many of the other teams no longer competed and like Ray had started college or went to work in a different career. "You should both watch, it should be an intense match, shouldn't it Max?"

Max laughed, "of course, just remember you can't destroy the stadium like you did last time. Honestly Tyson, going all out in a small stadium in a small area wasn't the best idea you're just lucky no one got hurt."

Tyson grinned sheepishly, "Yeah well they didn't did they. Can't disappoint an audience can I now."

"That's what the tournaments are for but I know what you mean."

Hilary rolled her eyes at the pair, "ok guys, well it's been fun and all but we should really be getting back to shopping. Come on Ray."

Obeying, Ray followed her without knowing what or who they were looking for next and from behind him he could hear Tyson call out, "be careful Hilary, you have to watch that one around presents."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone that's the first one down.<strong>

**Feel free to give me any suggestions and they will be done! No matter what they are XD**


End file.
